


Welcome Home

by Witch_Speka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Speka/pseuds/Witch_Speka
Summary: While looking into the glass his eye caught Winry’s reflection, who was sharing his melancholic glare and gazed into the nothing. Her lips were curled in a small smile and the reflection of the moon twinkled in her eyes. Ed thought she looked like a painting made with craftsmanship, surrounded by a harmonious ambience. Her image made him feel tranquil. The sense of serenity seemed to give him an idea as he quickly got up and took a hold of the lamp, a mischievous grin spreading on his lips.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was made with a prompt from FMA amino in mind. It was supposed to be "Dancing the night away" but that didn't really happen lol  
> Anyway, here's my first attempt at writing romance! Hope you enjoy!

The crickets' song was accompanying the tune of the radio. A jazzy song echoed through the open window. The sun was making its way down the hill, brining the summer heath along with it. Edward could feel the night chill starting to envelop the perimeter of the porch. He hummed along to the song, gaze concentrated on the path leading down the hill. After a few good minutes he could make out the outline of a person. The figure made a stop and put down their belongings.

"Care to give me a hand?" Winry's voice echoed through the proximity of the hill. Edward can't help but let a playful smile play along his lips while he makes his way down the narrow road.

"Jeez, be more quiet, the kids are sleeping!" He says and grabs one of her bags but is taken aback by its weight. "Did you bring your whole workshop with you?"

"It's just some metal! I thought you were a man!"

"I am a man, just not a trolley." Ed can't hold back his smile as Winry starts giggling. He leans in and plants a small kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back." 

"You don't know how good it is to be home." She returns the gesture and picks up her other bag. "Let's go." 

As they reach the front of the house Den runs up to them and starts circling Winry's legs.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one missing you." The snarky remark was drowned out by the dog's animated barks. 

"I missed you too, girl." Den leans in Winry’s palm and her energetic barks do not falter. 

The door of their house opens and Pinako comes out. After she and Winry exchange a few words and calm Den down, all three of them go inside. On the couch laid asleep a small toddler and a pleasant smell came from the kitchen. Winry, Ed and their children were still living with the elderly woman until their house was built. They decided to construct their house in the same spot the Elric’s old home once stood. Ed was a bit hesitant at first but after a bit of considering and persuading he agreed.  
Surprisingly enough, Winry’s rowdy entrance didn’t wake either of their children. Though, just for good measure, they brought the small child back to his bed. After eating and setting down all her stuff, the young couple was left alone for the first time in at least a month. It was almost ten already and the crickets were louder than ever. Ed made tea even after Winry insisted she would do it. They were both sitting at the kitchen table, the shine of the lamp illuminating the room. They didn’t plan on sitting around for much longer and consuming energy felt unnecessary. Plus Edward was mesmerized by the way the shine of the moon bounced off Winry’s face, highlighting her features. 

“So, any news since I left?” the young woman said after taking a small sip of her tea.

“Not much changed, we finally got Theo to eat carrots. Oh, and him and Nina are getting along better.”

“Really? I’m glad. Theo was getting pretty mean to her from what I remember. He must be getting his attitude from you.” She teased.

“Oh please, I was always a great older brother!”

“Is that so? It must be still pretty early in Xing, either way your brother is a night owl, so should we call him and let him be the judge of that?” Winry giggled and Ed’s smile only grew wider at the sight. He loved hearing her laugh.

“No thanks, he’s always waiting for the opportunity to strike me down!”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Memories of him and Al flashed before Edward’s eyes, his brother pushing him into the river, winning all of their childish fights and telling their teacher he is the one that broke the flower vase.

“Oh yeah? Say that to him when he comes back and tells us about what other crazy rumor he’s been spreading!” It is true that every time his little brother came back home he would boast about all the rumors and silly stories he’s told people in Xing about his dear, dear older sibling. Apparently your credibility skyrockets when the emperor supports every single one of the claims as well.

“With all the stupid stuff you guys did, even I’m not sure of what’s real anymore. So does that really matter?”

“Yes it does! I have a reputation!”

“What reputation? The shortest alchemist?”

“It was youngest and you know it!” Ed felt relieved when Winry laughed. She tried to hide it but the bags under her eyes and her calloused hands couldn’t deny the truth, she’s been overworking herself. Seeing her calm and happy made him joyous, but a little guilty. He wanted to make her time home be as relaxed as possible.  
He then got an idea. Edward took the lamp and told his wife to wait a bit. After a few minutes of searching through cabinets he comes back holding an opaque bottle and two shot glasses. He sits them on the table and fills them with a caramel colored liquid.

“It’s one of granny’s favorites and you look like you could use a drink.”

“How thoughtful of you, but you know I don’t handle my alcohol very well and I don’t want to be hangover first thing after I come back home.” She pushes the small glass towards him, Ed raises an eyebrow and slowly moves the glass towards her.

“And that’s exactly why I got shots, I know for a fact this won’t you even get you tipsy, plus you haven’t drank any in a while, am I wrong?”

“You’ve got weird conviction tactics.” She spoke and grabbed her glass. “Oh and, for your knowledge, I did have a drink with Paninya about two weeks ago.”

“I thought you didn’t drink at work.” Winry did use to have a drink or two after hard days of work but after she and Paninya got drunk and almost broke three different unfinished automails, she decided it was better if she held back on alcohol while in Rush Valley.

“A customer brought a bottle of fine wine and Paninya wanted a sip. How could I say no to that?”

“The same way you said no to me ten seconds ago.”

“Fair enough.” She then takes her glass and downs all its contents in one go. When the alcohol reaches her throat she closes her eyes at the stinging sensation. “Did you really have to choose whisky out of all of the bottles in the pantry?”

“I recall you once telling me you like the burning feel of the whisky.”

“Yes, because I was drunk and tired. Please remember what I say when I’m sober too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ed says and gulps down his drink as well.

Later in the night, rain drops made themselves known to the couple by landing on the roof. The droplets of water cutting their way through the rusty edges of the rain gutter amplified the noises into a stagnant rhythm. The sound they created was weirdly pleasing but too loud for the pair’s liking. Ed and Winry sat close by the window, though the rain wasn’t powerful enough to touch the glass. Looking out into the darkness of the night made Ed feel nostalgic. It reminded him of the evenings when the three of them were stuck inside because of the weather and the mornings that followed, the ones filled with jumping in ponds and enjoying the cold air left behind by the rain.  
While looking into the glass his eye caught Winry’s reflection, who was sharing his melancholic glare and gazed into the nothing. Her lips were curled in a small smile and the reflection of the moon twinkled in her eyes. Ed thought she looked like a painting made with craftsmanship, surrounded by a harmonious ambience. Her image made him feel tranquil. The sense of serenity seemed to give him an idea as he quickly got up and took a hold of the lamp, a mischievous grin spreading on his lips.  
Winry looked at him and felt as if she saw a reflection of his younger self.

“I’ll borrow this for a second.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just doing a little something, be right back.”

Winry wasn’t sure what to expect but she’s sure it wasn’t her husband holding their small radio that was resonating another jazzy tune, similar with the one she heard when she arrived except this one was significantly slower. He held his hand out to her and bowed a little.

“May I have this dance, ma’am?” the young woman couldn’t help but giggle and roll her eyes, then give him her hand.

“Why, of course you may.”

He pulled her to him and she wobbled on her feet before regaining balance by grabbing his arm.

“Is the alcohol having an effect on you?”

“Yeah, right. Maybe I should ask you that, mister-two-left-feet.”

"One of them is technically yours so don’t blame me if I trip.”

“Aren’t you quick to pass the blame?”

They both started moving in unison, their feet almost tangling and their steps echoing in the quiet house. Their movements were a bit rusty and started off awkward but got more and more fluid as they went on, the rhythm captivating them, making their feet move almost on their own. For a while it was as if they were in their own little world, separated from all outside influences.

“Is it me or did you get better at this?” Winry asked as Ed pulled her closer, their faces inches apart.

“How can I not be good when I have such a great partner?” 

“Do you think flattery will get you anywhere?” she said sneering.

“I hope it will.” He responded and twirled her, when she came back he gently cupped her face with one hand.

“It won’t.” She said and Ed placed a kiss on her lips, closing the distance between them.

“I really, really missed you.”

“I know,” she giggled. “You made sure to tell me that at least ten times today.”

“I wanted you to know how much I meant it.” His voice was soft and tranquil, as was the look in his eyes. For a brief moment it seemed like they were young again, bickering constantly and giving Alphonse headaches, not admitting their feelings and keeping them hidden by a childish attitude.

“Since when are you so corny? It seems to me like the alcohol had an effect on you, not me.”

“Maybe.” He responded and leaned his head forward so their foreheads were touching, her hand holding his.

“I missed you too.” Winry said melancholically.

Then, the bubble that protected their little world from any outsiders was broken by the sound of a wailing baby. 

“Duty’s calling.” Ed said and both of them hurried to the small child’s bedroom.

They weren’t the first ones to get there though, as their son was sitting next to his sisters’ cradle, tiptoeing so he can see over the wood poles. The boy was trying to talk to his sibling, in hopes she would stop crying. Reassuring her that she wasn’t alone, that she shouldn’t cry because he was there and he would keep her safe.

“I told you he got his attitude from you.”

***

After calming down their baby and putting their other child to sleep the couple went back to their room. The moon shone its way through the grey clouds, the rain that was blurring it began to wear down. They sat in the bed but instead of sleeping ended up talking until late at night. Dust particles in the room visible because of the bright moonlight keeping them company. 

They talked until they fell asleep, happy that they were back together, happy that they were both home.


End file.
